


twisted desires, nonsense wonderland

by eriixzero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriixzero/pseuds/eriixzero
Summary: Your family has recently moved to a spacious new home in London when you go down the rabbit hole.You just want to get home, but they want to keep you there.In "Wonderland.""It will be fun, we promise!"





	twisted desires, nonsense wonderland

Your family had recently moved to London. Yipee.  
Your dad had gotten a rather lucrative job offer, and your mom could simply get a new job. Your older brother worked from home, so he was often the one to care for you.  
Shortly after waking, you dragged yourself out of bed and down the stairs, smelling whatever breakfast your brother was making. You could smell the biscuits in the oven and some sort of sauce.  
“Cream chipped beef or S.O.S.?” you asked, plopping at the table. Your brother looked at you with a grin. “If I hadn’t been paid yesterday, it would’ve been shit on a shingle.”  
“Cream chipped beef. Got it. You know how I generally eat it,” you yawned. You felt your brother ruffle your hair. Regardless of your diet, vegetarian, vegan, anti-beef or not, he wouldn’t really pick on you for it; he couldn’t eat most things and wasn’t particularly fond of what he could eat. He himself wouldn’t eat pork, ham, or raw tomatoes and onions. He always muttered something about the smell and would pinch his nose melodramatically. “What’s the plan for today?” you asked as he set down you food and his own.  
“Well, Mom wants me to finish with those transfer papers, but I want to order myself another orange bitey thing.”  
“Mom hates that you like tarantulas and snakes, you know. Especially those old world spiders.”  
“If she wants that sweet monthly payment from my rent she’ll have to put up with it.”  
You laughed at his response. He’d honestly been pretty rough around the edges since a coyote had eaten his cat at your previous home, so it was good to see him joking rather than muttering to his less conventional animals. He had decided to set up the enclosure to his main ‘baby’ in the entrance hall, mostly to mess with your mother and intrigue guests. You heard a female shriek.  
“ERIN! WHY IS THERE A GIANT SNAKE IN THE MAIN HALL?” your mother yelled, making a beeline for the kitchen. Your brother shrugged. “Frost is only four feet long, Mom. She’s not that big. Plus, I could’ve put Death Nugget out there.”  
“Which one is Death Nugget?”  
“My grammostola pulchra.”  
“Not helping.”  
“Fuzzy, big and black tarantula.”  
“You wouldn’t!”  
“You underestimate my power levels, Ma. Food? You’ve got two- maybe three interviews today? I forget.”  
Your mother grumbled and accepted the food and you rubbed your ears. Erin smiled and ate his food in cheerful, almost infectious silence. Regardless of his grief, he had a pretty strong mischievous streak, and the only thing you hated about his keeping of ‘exotic’ animals was the chirping of crickets and squeaking of mice. Sometimes you helped him feed them, but neither of you actually watched past them getting it into their mouths. And Erin didn’t let you water them, mostly because he tended to keep spiders that he would jokingly remark as “wanting to kill” him.  
“Is Flora still mad about her web getting messed up?”  
“Yeah. She needs to stop webbing up her water dish.”  
“Why can’t I have normal children?”  
“Normal is overrated. Erin is just a nerd.”  
The three of you laughed at the comment, and your mother left for her interviews soon after. Erin mentioned something about some neighbors coming to visit and really hoping they didn’t scream like your mom.  
The thing about your new home was it was very large; it had been in your dad’s possession a long time, but it was pretty far away. Far away as in a flight across the Atlantic. But after moving to London, it was situated pretty much perfectly close enough to your father’s workplace. Erin worked on games, although you were never completely sure what he did. He could have provided character art, models, or even his voice or coding skills. He was pretty well versed in those kinds of things.  
You were studying when there was a knock at the door. You heard Erin dash down the stairs, and you made your way calmly to the entryway. Erin was there, holding Frost gently. You assumed he was either proudly showing her off or he was getting ready to check on her well being, considering the move wasn’t the smoothest on the snake’s part. You gently ran a finger along her scales as your brother transferred her to your arms.  
The white, almost patternless snake curled around you comfortably and you grinned. Frost was a sweet girl compared to most of the animals you helped your brother with. You even helped feed her most of the time. The only thing he allowed you to help concerning the tarantulas(without complaint) was rehousing newborn slings, or the more calm ones. Even when he asked you to help him feed them he complained and usually took the tongs from you.  
Two very pretty women stood on your porch. One was about your age with hair and eyes the color of charcoal. The other was taller and sweeter looking with dark brown hair and light grey eyes. You put Frost back in her enclosure as the girls talked to Erin; he was half decent at talking. You weren’t super comfortable with strangers. The girl with black hair unnerved you, and you certainly didn’t want to be left alone with her.  
Even while you were placing the white snake back in the glass case, you felt her eyes on you. And they hadn’t left you. You glanced at her a couple of times, and she didn’t bother to look away.  
“So, what are your names?” Erin asked cheerfully. His tone was, but the way he’d begun to hover around you told you he’d noticed the staring too. “I’m Lorraine; and my sister here is Alice,” the chocolate haired girl introduced the pair. You nodded, and Erin gave them your names.  
“I’m Erin, and this is (Y/n). They’re a bit shy, but don’t worry about it. So what brings you here?”  
You didn’t pay much more attention to your brother. Alice started muttering something under her breath. It took you a couple seconds that she was repeating your name to herself.  
This felt awful.  
You apparently weren’t aware of how much worse things could get.

**Author's Note:**

> So, because this is too long to do in a oneshot fic on tumblr, I am posting the yandere Alice in Wonderland over here. It's going to be pretty long, although exactly how much I'm going to do, I don't know.


End file.
